


metamorphoun

by rotsquad



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, M/M, Metamorphun AU, technorganic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-05-21 10:42:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6048508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rotsquad/pseuds/rotsquad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabbles from Metamorphoun AU (Where the Wreckers don't come to save Prowl quick enough and their relationship gets revived in the most horrifying ways. AKA Prowl becomes a technorganic spider due to Tarantulas)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This will just be a dumping place for drabbles and such taking place in this AU now that I finally have it figured out.
> 
> Also this is how Prowl looks in this AU: http://butchhog.tumblr.com/post/138811401686/that-postask-that-agatharights-gotmade-got-me

The first thing Prowl saw was darkness. Then a green light. Then he heard the light cackle of a beast former he was all too familiar with.

“I assume by the fact that I am functional that it was a success.” He spoke lightly, as if his vocaliser were brand new. It wasn’t of course, but some things were. He gingerly ran his glossa over his denta, noticing the elongated fangs that now protruded from the plates. He turned his head to the other and quirked an eyebrow in question. “Tarantulas, Care to explain?”

Tarantulas cackled once more, stalking closer to Prowl with his shoulders hunched in amusement and vague, yet noticeable, nervousness. He brought his servos to Prowl, running one over the protruding fangs lightly.

“I made some, eh, cosmetic changes as you may call them. They help to improve your beast capabilities,” Prowl noded, blinking slowly as he took on the information, now noticing the extra pair of optics he now possessed. Another look at Tarantulas, “Though I think they look rather dashing.”

Prowl brought his own servos up, gently pushing Tarantulas’ away. 

“You should have asked me.” He now noticed the slight lisp the fangs caused, groaning internally at the realisation. “These are not changes that needed to be made.”

Tarantulas scoffed in return. “They increase your beast capabilities! Can you not appreciate the work I put in for you?” He moved his visor in a gesture much like how one would roll their eyes. “And to think of all the ones that died trying to get this done.” He threw his arms up dramatically, as if trying to make a quick point, though quickly put them down.

“You also said I looked rather dashing?” Prowl interjected, his face and tone halfway between amused and angered.

“Yes well that may have been for myself, so to speak, heheh.” Tarantulas cackled again, his would be rant forgotten until the next vague reminder. “Once you’re fully healed we shall test put all your Beast Mode capabilities. So get out soon.”

Prowl rolled his optics. “Of course.”


	2. idle chitchat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just something quick i just wrote down out of boredom to keep it slightly updated until i do a big chapter lol.

"What do you think that crew of yours will think about this?"

Prowl shook his head slightly, coming back into the conversation that seemed to be going on without his attention. The datapad in his servos beeped quietly as it continued its work, seeming to require the occasional input for whatever program it was running at the moment. Prowl chided himself for the lack of focus, and quickly thought up a reply.

"..I don't know. I don't think they'll be pleased."

Tarantulas snickered, his mandibles moving in an amused way as he did. "Oh but when are they ever." 

He seemed to be doing his own work himself, his paws working on a keypad in front of him. Eyes never coming off the screen as he talked. Ever the multitasker, he continued on. "While I don't....doubt my abilities to keep us safe I'm quite sure someone will try. It will be rather amusing to see the reactions," He turned around, his expression somehow showing off more mirth than before, "and get some new test subjects!"

Prowl rolled his eyes at that, yet his expression hardened. "You're not using my Wreckers for your insane experiments."

"Come on now, you turned out fine."

"I have four optics." He blinked each one in a mock confirmation of such.

"So do many of our species! We're quite diverse you know."

"I have organic parts."

"Technically not actually organic. Just a very lifelike substance I invented. Try again."

"You actually somewhat care if I end up rotting in one of your 'rejected subject' piles."

Tarantulas laughed once more, the legs on the back of his body flexing along with his bodies forceful, yet not overbearing, laughs. Prowl was still unnerved by the action, even though it was subconscious. He even caught it happened to himself at times, the legs seeming to flex and move in response to his own emotions. It felt unnatural. "You got me there."

"Indeed I do."

"So I can-"

"No."

Tarantulas gave him a bemused look, turning back to his work. He would do it anyways of course, but he appreciated the talks they had. Prowl would understand soon.


End file.
